


Cracked

by Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411



Series: Hamilton One-shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, King George III - Freeform, There isn't really anything to say except this is a fluffy oneshot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411/pseuds/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411
Summary: The king was cracking, and everyone knew it.Will you be able to save him before he shatters?





	Cracked

**Author's Note:**

> The first one-shot is done! I really hope you enjoy!  
> @MaraOfSussex

The king was cracking, and everyone knew it.

The revolutions were too much, too soon, and we kept losing. At the moment, The King was meeting with the French Ambassador, to discuss whether the issue of France's freedom could be solved peacefully or not. Although, we all knew how this would play out. The King would stay stuck on the side that France needs to remain under England's rule, while the ambassador would push and push, until he finally gives up. He would then go home and another would take his place. "The King is too stubborn" some would say, while others would say "He's so cruel, they just want to be freed." The rumors would go on and on, getting worse the longer they went on. While the rest of the countries believed this, some of England had begun to as well. Especially the ones with American/French family members that were apart of the revolution. Although, everyone knew he was cracking.

"(Y/N)!" I heard someone exclaim from behind me. I turned around to see that it was one of my fellow maids, Adrienne. She looked a bit nervous, as she ran over.  
"Adrienne. Is everything okay?" I asked, a bit concerned.  
"The King says he would like to see you." She explained, "He isn't in the best of moods." I panicked. Why me? Had I done something wrong?  
"Now?" I questioned, shakily, already knowing the answer.  
"Now." She replied, nodding. I immediately began making my way to The King's bedroom. Although, I have to admit: the possibility of being beheaded wasn't the only reason I was nervous about speaking with him. I fancied him, to say the least. I had feelings for him ever since my family had sent me off to be a maid for their family, when I was 14 and he was 15. Now I was 21, and I set them aside. After all, there were probably hundreds of other women who loved him. How could I step up to the plate?

I approached the bedroom, knocking on the door, softly. I heard a mumbled "come in" from the other side, and opened the door to see The King leaning on his desk. He looked tired, to say the least. He had  
"Are you alright, sir?" I asked, cautiously.  
"Miss (Y/N), you're a smart woman. I need your opinion on something." He said, tiredly.  
"Are you sure I'm the best person to ask for this, sir? I mean, I am just a maid, after all." I rambled.  
"You'll do. Now, say that you were a beautiful and generous ruler of this country. Then another 'anonymous' country were to threaten to withhold trading until they were given freedom, how would you respond?" He explained, and I chuckled at his little quotes around anonymous.  
"I'd probably threaten to make things worse for the revolution: place troops to supervise in the town, less of a pay for the wealthier civilians, things like that. Or, I would tell them their trades don't matter in the first place. Make them think their playing a useless piece, when you're really saving the country from starving." I suggested, playing along.  
"Ah, Miss (Y/N), you're brilliant! Thank you, my dear." He exclaimed, jumping up from his spot by the desk and grabbing me by the shoulders.  
"It's really no problem, sir." I replied, a blush painting my cheeks.  
"Please, call me George." He said, shooting me a genuine smile, releasing my shoulders. "You've known me for so long, it's only customary."  
"Thank you, si- George." I caught myself.  
He was going to add something else, but was interrupted by the messenger entering the room. "Your Majesty? There is a message for you from your advisor."  
"Thank you." George replied, waving him away. He opened the letter, he sighed as he read through it, plopping down on his bed.  
"George? Is everything alright?" I asked, concerned. This was a major change in mood, and it was completely out of the blue.  
"My advisor is advising me to hand the throne down to one of my brothers, as he believes that I'm destroying the kingdom and everyone in it." He explained, head in his hands. 

It was silent for a moment as I wracked my brain for something to comfort him. "They’re wrong about you, you know.” At this, he perked up, surprised. "I think you're a great ruler, and you're doing what's best for your kingdom. I believe that you can win this." I encouraged, sitting next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Thank you, (Y/N)." He said, genuinely, in a better mood than he was a few minutes ago. He jumped up, kissed my forehead and took off, most likely to settle the argument with France. I chuckled, blushing like a madman, as I left the room as well. Yes, he was cracking, but maybe I can help piece him together in the nick of time.


End file.
